Il n'ya pas vous oublier
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Title says "there's no forgetting you." Fic for Canada's birthday! Canada's birthday has once again come around, and is once again forgotten by all but one person.


**AN: I know I should be working on something else right now, but I have to do this. **

**Happy Birthday, Canada!**

**Anyway, so il mio fratellino helped me with this one.**

Canada glanced at the clock beside his bed and sighed, pushing himself up and out of the safe warmth of the covers. He didn't see much point in being too bothered by people's absense, even today. Nobody remembered him. Hell, he'd be lucky if America remembered him, even today, his birthday.

Still, he went about his normal morning routine - feeding Kumajiro, getting showered and dressed. But he ended up curled up on his couch, staring blankly at the empty fireplace. It didn't surprise him that nobody had remembered.

But it still stung.

Just as that thought passed through his mind, a knock came from the front door. He pushed himself up and went to open the door. He tilted his head when he saw Prussia there. He moved aside, inviting the other in silently.

Prussia gave Canada a blindingly bright smile. "Happy birthday, Birdie!"he said happily. "So, what's the plan? People stopping by later to visit? Going to spend time with your brother?"

Canada shook his head, but said nothing. He was still too shell-shocked that someone had remembered him.

Prussia frowned when he realized. "Don't tell me."he said. "They all forgot?"

Canada shrugged. "Oui."he responded weakly.

Prussia shook his head. "C'mon. Get your shoes. There's still the World Meeting to go to. And I have a bone to pick with those unawesome assholes."he said.  
As soon as they walked into the meeting room, Prussia let out a loud whistle, cutting his brother off and making everyone look at him.

His eyes were hard, and it startled a few people to see him so angry. "I believe you guys owe my Birdie here an apology. All of you."he said, crossing his arms and glaring at the group.

Canada had his head down and looked up slightly at that, almost wanting to tell Prussia to let it go, that it was no big deal. But he knew it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't listen.

Italy spoke. "Why are we apologizing, ve~?"he asked, head tilted.

Prussia glared at him, making him flinch back. "All of you forgot his birthday was today."he said. "Again."

Before anyone reacted to Prussia's words, Canada spoke quietly. "It's not a big deal, Gil.."

Prussia looked at him sadly for a moment before nodding to the door. "I'll be out in a moment."he murmured.

Canada, glad to get away from the odd stares, left the room, closing the door behind him.

When the door closed, Prussia spoke again. "Guys, don't do this to him again next year. No one ever remembers. Don't you know what that must feel like?"he asked, his voice soft.

Nobody spoke, so Prussia left.

Once they left the building, Canada hugged Prussia tightly, a few small tears falling.

Prussia frowned at the fact that the other nation was crying, on his birthday no less, but said nothing, just returned the hug.

"Thank you."Canada said as he pulled back from the hug. "For remembering, for what you did in there. And for being there."

Prussia gave him a small, heartwarming smile, nothing like the obnoxious grins he sometimes gave to everyone else. "You are very welcome."he said. "Now..let's see if we can't find a good way to celebrate your birthday, mein Birdie."

And so, after a day at the nearby park with Prussia and Kumajiro, Canada did feel a whole lot better about the day than he had that morning.

And as they watched the sunset, Canada realized something. While Prussia may seem a bit standoffish to others at times, he really did care. Even though he chose to show it differently than most would consider normal.

"Hey, Birdie?"Prussia said, snapping the Canadian out of his thoughts.

Canada looked up at him curiously.

Prussia gave him another one of those heartwarming smiles. "Ich liebe dich."he said.

That. That right there shocked him more than anything else that day. The two had been together for a while now, going on two years, and yet this was the first time that they'd ever said 'I love you'. Either of them.

Canada smiled. "Je t'aime aussi."he replied quietly.

Prussia grinned, much softer than normal, and leaned down, stealing a kiss from the other nation just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from view.

**So...yeah. Happy birthday, Canada. I plan on uploading more of these today, later on, in celebration of Canada's birthday.**


End file.
